No Church in the Wild
by Ficalicious
Summary: They've gone way past where Jesus lost his sandals. After a tough case Benson and Stabler burn off some steam... and lose themselves in the rhythm.


**No Church in the Wild**

 **They have gone way past where Jesus lost his sandals.**

 **I am going to say this scene takes place after a hard case. The team have gone to a bar to have a few drinks and burn off some steam. Liv and El get a little too into it.**

 **How I imagined (at least today) how Stabler and Benson would get together. They are such fire and ice, and with so many years of tension behind them, I don't think it would be all sunshine and daisies. I think it would be spurred on by a tough case, or something momentous and it would be just like their relationship: hard, in sync, a battle.**

 **This was inspired (because I was listening to it) by the song No Church in the Wild by Jay Z and Kanye West. Please don't judge me by this – not what I'd normally listen to, but this song just oozes sex. I highly recommend listening to it while reading! Title cred goes to the song.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! I'm trying to get my smut shoes back on because I love writing it, and I'm out of practice. I don't own them. I'm just borrowing. Read and review!**

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

His heart took up the rhythm. The heavy base reverberated through him.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The air; heavy with sweat, thick with heat, pulsing with the promise of sex.

This wasn't them.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Yet it was so intrinsically them. The dance. Literal. Metaphorical. It was what they did.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her body swaying, moving with the music. Feeling the music. Channelling the music. Her shirt; too tight, too restrictive. Hair bouncing with each thrust of her body to the rhythm. She was wild, lost to it; had given herself over completely to the sound, the beat, the release.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hands reached for her hips; gripped the scorching flesh there. Bodies swaying together. Her ass grinding against his cock as they fused together. Her moan shuddered through her body and into his. He pulled her tighter; the hardness of his body grinding against hers. His hands scaled around to her front, holding her to him, slipping under the fabric and across her sweat-slicked abdomen. His lips found her neck and punished the salty skin; tasting her.

Her hands trailed across his as they delved further under her shirt. They slid up his muscular forearms, over her shoulders and into her hair, tousling the locks. She allowed her body to move with his; as one. They were oblivious to those around them. To the looks. The whispers. The jealous glares. The concerned expressions of those that knew them. All that existed in the moment was them. Was this. Was the burning need for release.

His teeth at her neck brought a gasp of pleasure; a gasp he felt in the way her body sank into his. The way her hands slipped from her hair to reach back and hold his head to hers. Her hips taking up the rhythm with wicked little circles against his desire. His own hiss of pleasure as her nails clawed at the back of his neck.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

He turned her then; needed to see the fire in her eyes, to touch her more fully. Lips met in a fierce battle for dominance. Hands tangled in hair; clawing, twisting, tugging. His hands pulling her flush against him. Her heat burning his skin. Sweat. Gasps. Teeth and nails. Passion.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

How they had gotten to her bedroom was anyone's guess. The beat of the song still pounded in their veins. The call of their desire had not quelled. His mouth was insistent against hers; punishing, desperate, determined. He claimed her in a way he had yet to do before. He marked her neck for all to see; she was his. He owned her in a way he had yearned to all those years. He was wild with his need.

She met his aggression with one of her own. Her teeth left marks against his skin; scrapes and bites, the skin red and angry. Her nails trailed a path down the skin of his back, marking him in her own way. Her fingers tearing at the buttons of his shirt; needing to be closer.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

On her back on the bed, eyes staring down the length of her glistening body as his lips trail a blazing path across the inside of her thigh. His gaze catches hers, connect, pause. His teeth nip lightly at her as her hips pulse against the sheets. She urges him towards her centre, where she needs him most. His teasing eyes linger on hers before dropping to sweep across her wanting body. Her nipples; hard and aching, her stomach; tight with desire, her sex; dripping with need. His fingers tease her entry, coating in her juices. He brings them to his lips, tastes her. His eyes close with desire and he can wait no longer.

Pleasure ripples through her as his lips find her cunt, his tongue flicks her clit, his fingers push inside her. He is messing up the order of things; throwing them all together, and she can't keep up. She doesn't know what to expect next and her body throws itself against the precipice. Her hips surge against his mouth, her thighs tightening around his ears, holding his mouth to her. As release tears its way through her she moans his name for the first time and the sound is raw.

His hands and lips and tongue don't stop. He is addicted to the taste of her; the saltiness of her sweat, the sweetness of her release. He is addicted to the motion of her body as he plays her like an instrument. The responsiveness of her pleasure, the confidence in the way she demands from him. Theirs has always been a dance for dominance and he's happy to let her take the lead, if only momentarily.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Take it she does. Her body shaking from untold release, she pushes his heavy body from her, drawing a groan from the back of his throat as his lips and tongue relinquish their control over her. Her fingers, trembling against the firm muscles of his shoulders, push him until he lies back against the pillows. His fingers find her hips once more, holding her as she straddles him and finds the rhythm of the beat against his desire once more.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

His breath is ragged as he tries to slow her movements. All will be lost if she doesn't stop. She brings him to the brink with her hips alone before tearing her body from his and letting cold air take her place. He is only left barren momentarily before lips replace hips and his pants are discarded. His aching flesh seeks solace in the heat of her mouth. She is greedy, impatient, devouring. He is helpless against her and in that moment, he is wholly at her command. His voice, husky, breaks the silence as she does wicked things to his cock. Her tongue sliding over the head, her hand grasping the base. His head falls back for a second but he cannot bare to look away for long. This is an image he wants burned in his mind forever.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her hand pumps him in time to the pounding of his heart. Tongue and teeth play along the oversensitive flesh. She is going to be the death of him. Her other hand cradles the weight of his balls, squeezing and massaging. His hips give weak thrusts, his fists clenched in the sheets, his skin covered in sweat and his muscles tense with the strength needed not to take her. Her eyes catch his, his tongue darts out to moisten his lips, and she swallows him. His groan is hoarse as he hits the back of her throat and she moans around him.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

He is above her. Her legs cradle his hips as he moves against her. Their flesh is slick. Their gasps mingle. Her hands are on his cock, moving him to where she wants him most. His arms shake with the intensity of his want for her. This is it. The moment that changes everything. In this moment, he is no longer a man of god, unless it is her that he will worship. With a sharp thrust he is in her. Their hips meet with a thud, their skin sticking and fusing together. Her gasp against his ear gives him pause and he holds, if only for a moment, to allow her time. Time to adjust to this change.

They find their rhythm. A harsh, pounding, relentless beat. It is punishing. It is rough. It is everything that they are. Their bodies become one, falling into sync in a way that they have always done. Where one ends, the other begins. Like walking in step, they inherently know what the other needs; how to move, what to say, where to bite.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

She is above him. The power play a constant. Her hands rest against his muscled chest, bracing herself as her hips sent a punishing pace. Her hair sticks to her shoulders, damp with sweat. Her skin bares his marks. He lifts himself to place a bruising kiss on her breast as she drives his body towards completion. His teeth bite her sensitive nipple, tearing a cry of pleasure from her. He laves it with his tongue, before repeating the process on her other breast. His hands hold her to him, resting on her lower back. His nails leave marks against her skin.

He is close. His body shakes with it. With his need. He is deeper in her than he could ever have imagined. Their lips meet; his kiss desperate, conveying his need. She knows, can read it in him. Meets the increased tempo of his hips with one of her own. Plays the game. Dances the dance. Meets him halfway.

As always.

Tumbling into the abyss. Two bodies shuddering to an end as one.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hearts slowing. Breath being caught. Skin cooling. Still pressed together. Still connected. Neither one wants to end it. That dance continues; the moves have forever been changed. That wild desire is not far away; merely sated enough for now, dormant. A look, a touch, a scent, could reignite it.

He holds her to him; their bodies in sync as always.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

 **Well that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you thought! I know it's really ambiguous and anonymous. But I like that. Makes it extra steamy. I also see this as being really Booth/Brennan (Bones ship) and couldn't really decide what to post it as. I wrote it originally for Benson/Stabler but might post as Booth/Brennan as well. Will see. Let me know what you thought of it! Reviews are the nectar of a writer's life! Feed me!**

 **Fic xoxoxox**


End file.
